Razors And Empty Advil Bottles
by Haylay114
Summary: After Dan takes his own life, a woman, Maria, who can communicate with the dead, because she, herself, is a halfmortal (half ghost, half mortal), vows to help bring Dan back and keep Phil safe from himself at all costs, both coming with time limits. If she doesn't get her sacrifice to the heads of the underworld in time, Dan will be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

I lay there, barely consious. My wrist was bleedingg out, and the empty bottle of advil stood on its side.

_Nobody would miss me_, I thought. _Phil certainly won't miss me._ I was sure of that. He was probably out right now with Chris, laughing at me.

_I would laugh at me too_, I said to myelf. _After all, I'm just a worthless little nobody_. I hated myself. I hated myself for being like ths, and I hated myself for hating myself.

Things began to get fuzzy. I got an awful headache, then I got really light headed. Sounds began to fade out, and I'm pretty sure I was having a seizure.

I was vaugely aware of the sound of a door opening, then the sight of a malteasers box. No, wait, it was a pale boy carrying a malteasers box.

He looked angry, saddened, shocked, in denial, but mostly scared, like a boy who comes home to find his best friend dying on the floor.

I remember being carried onto the couch, having my wrist wrapped up, then being loaded onto an ambulance. The boy wanted to ridewith me, but they wouldn't let him. I think I heard the word "boyfriend", then they let him go in.

He stood over me, tears dripping down his face. The last words I ever heard were "Dan, Ilove you".

Then, I heard a beeping noise, and I saw men with clothon their faces frantically try to pump this poor boys stomache and sew up his wrist at the same time.

I also saw a boy crying down there, an ebony-haired pale-skinned boy. I tried to reach out to him, to comfort him, butI was being lifted up, up, and away, into the piercing blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans POV

I was reaching down to the boy, feeling strangely attatched to him, but with each stretch of my arm, I was lifted higher and higher up.

But as I looked down in the few seconds I had left on this earth, I noticed something. A woman, probably a paramedic, was looking straight at me, and she seemed deeply saddened.

The words left my mouth before I knew why or what they meant: _Help us._

But before I could question them, I was gone, into the endless blankness of God-knows-what.

**Update: This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I accidentally marked it as a story, and people seemed to like it, so here it is. Extremely sorry about the short chapter, but I thought it would be better if I left it more suspense-y. Okaithanksbai. **


	3. Chapter 3

Marias POV

I was working on saving that poor boys life, but when I looked up, and don't ask me why I looked up, something just told me I should, I immediatley knew that it was too late for him.

How did I know this, you ask? Because I'm only half alive.

People - well, no, not people, because being a person implies that you're alive - _things_ like me, we're called halfmortals.

Halfmortals are, in a nutshell, half living, breathing human, and half cold, lifeless ghost. It's impossible for us to die in the mortals world, and we don't have blood, muscles, bones, or even a heart, but people can see and communicate with us (and they don't know what we are), and we can touch things without going right through them.

We are what we are because either a) we didn't want to go to heaven or hell (and _yes_, those two things do exist), so we applied for release from the underworld, b) heaven and/or hell wouldn't accept us, or c) we simply don't want to leave earth.

If anyone ever found out about us, the heads of the underworld would _literally_ our heads off, and though we can't die in the mortal world, death is a very real possibility in the underworld.

So anyway, I saw him floating upwards, and that means that he was going to evaluation which most people don't make it out of in the first plac.

But there was something about him, something he said, right before he passed to the other side, that compelled me to help him. With a look of pure sadness and confusion on his face, he said _help us_.

Not him, not me, but _us_. This boy must've been extremely in love with his ebony-haired friend, because once your soul leaves your body, you can remember nothing of your mortal life, until you pass your evaluation.

He looked clueless when he said it, so it was probably his core, the very center of your soul, the most experienced and wise part of your existence, that was speaking, not him.

But there was something else. The way he said it, the way he looked at me, it reminded me far too much of my brother, Felix, who wasn't accepted into heaven or hell, but didn't meet the requirements needed in order to become a halfmortal, so he roams the dark emptiness outsideof this world.

In other words, he is a reject. When you become a reject, your soul has no place to call home, as your body is simply an outer layer, so it slowly eats away at itself, turning any reject into something very similar to a zombie.

All of that aside, in that one split second, in his time of need, I knew I was going to help him. Not just because of Felix, or his helplesness, no, there was another reason.

When you die, don't ask how, don't ask why, but your soul is literally ripped in half, but just for less than a milisecond. In thatmilisecond, somebody elses soul is being ripped in half, too. During that brief period of time, the two half-souls switch places, leaving somebody elses soul bound to yours, as you are to theirs. It is every immortals goal to find their other , though, in rare cases, the two souls aren't broken at the same time. Sometimes, it could be years before your soul finds another half.

Well, I just found mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Phils POV

That was it. My life is over, metaphorically, and soon will be, literally.

My best friend, and I realized too late, the love of my life, is gone, and I will never return.

When he told me he loved me, I was still figuring out my emotions for him. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood there, stuttering and blushing.

He then ran away, and I think he was crying. When I got back to the flat that night, he was gone, as well as his phone, laptop, and chargers for the two. verythingelse was in its place,

Everything else was in its place, his clothes all neatly folded shoved in his drawers; his bed perfectly made a complete mess.

No note, no phone call, no text, no nothing.

I lay awake that night, contemplating my emotions for him. It wasn't until I woke up the next morning that I realized I loved him more than life itself, which I hated in the first place.

Lets just say that I had a...dream...about him, in which he was wearing no clothes, and neither was I, and, well, some things happened, that I wish would happen again.

So I was planning on going where he probably was - Pjs - but when I went into his room to check if he was there, he was.

Dying on the floor, wrist bleeding out, an empty bottle of advil near him.

Before I could think, I was already dialling an ambulence. "Hello,911? Myfriend has swallowed an entire bottle of advil, and slit his wrist, near the vein. Please, come quickly", I said, my voice breaking towards the end.

I was overwhelmed by "feels", as our fans would say. _Our. _They were _our_ fans. We were a team. But not anymore.

_Wait, no, you can't think like that_, I told myself. _If you believe that he will recover, and the two of you will spend your lives together, then it will happen_.

Sometimes, I find that telling myself bullshit makes me feel better.

So as the ambulance parked at the hospital, wheeling a lifeless body made of skin and blood, no emotion, no personality, to the morgue, I got out, planning to walk the 12 miles back to home. Well, what used to be home, now it's just a cruel reminder of what used to be.

But I heard somebody calling for me, and footsteps getting closer and closer.

It was a woman, no more than 22, but still beautiful. She was probably about 5'9, with extremely pale skin, ebony hair, green eyes, and a sad expression on her face.

"Hello, sir", she said,empathy in her voice. "I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for your loss". I nodded, trying to hold back continued to talk about him, making me want to cry even more.

"But you should know something. Before he...you know..." "Died", I finished, "when we were putting him in the ambulance, he said something. Just two words".This got my attention. "Help him", she said in barely a whisper. I must hav looked confused, as she elaborated further. "I don't know what that means, but what I do know is that you two must have loved eachother alot, and I don't want to see you suffer from the same fate as him." _Well, sucks for her_, I thought. "So", she went on, "I would like you to move in with me". I was about to object, to scream at her for coming on to me right after my everything died, but she said five simple words that changed my mind in a nanosecond. "Until we save him."


	5. Chapter 5

Phils POV

She...she didn't say what I think she did.

Dan was already gone. Dead. Out of sight, out of mind.

...Right?

"I...I...you're lying, i- it can't be-". I found myself at a loss for words.

I stilll don't know why I went with her. For all I know, as Dan would say, "She could have given me a cookie laced with rohypnol". It was too soon.

But, before I knew it, I was in her car, on my way to a potential pedo-molesters house.

And all I can say is, I never would've been able to forgive myself if I didn't go.

Why?

Because she could save my Dan.

We walked into her living room, which was so atmospheric, it made my head spin.

"Sit down", she said to me. I complied.

"Listen, young man. Phillip, is it?" I nodded. "Phil", I corrected. "Ah, yes, Phil. How much do you love your friend?" This was a hard question for me, as words could not _begin_ to describe how much I loved him.

"Well, I _did_ love him more than life itself, until he died. Wait, no, I still love him, even more than i did before." She loooked satisfied. "Can you keep a secret, Phil?" I once again nodded, because Icould,and have always been able to.

"Good, good", she said, "because your friends life- his soul- depends on it."

Heavy stuff. But I still wasn' convinced. nd whatwas I supposedto be convinced _of_?

I spoke up for once in my life. "And how, praytell, can you save a dead boy?" I asked with just a little bit too much sarcasm in my voice.

"Well, my der Phillip, thatis a good question. How _can_ one dead person save another?"

My jaw dropped, and I saw red.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil's POV

She was dead. I was just normally having a conversation with a dead woman.  
Surely,this must be a dream...first,Dan,my best friends and love of my life decides to end his own life. Now this. A dead woman claiming we can bring Dan back.  
Maybe I was dreaming,or maybe I was insane. The only thing I was sure of in that moment was that I wanted my best friend back,and that I was going to do anything to save him,no matter what.

My eyelids fluttered open slowly and I realized I must've passed out earlier.  
I sat up and blinked a few times,feeling slightly dizzy,and noticed I had been lying down on the sofa. I gazed out of the window; it was completely black outside,the stars completely invisible because of the invisible layer of clouds covering them. Typical London.

"Philip- I mean,Phil?" I heard a soft,velvety voice call out a few meters away from the spot I was seated at,and my head automatically spun in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough,the woman from earlier was staring at me blankly,leaning against the door-frame. My pale baby blue irises met with her bright emerald ones,her ebony hair slightly covering her right eye.  
She walked gracefully across the room,her steps swift and almost cat-like. She sat in front of me on a dark armchair I hadn't noticed was there.

"Now,listen."

I straightened up my posture and looked straight at her as a sign to show that I was ready to listen to her.

"My name is Maria. I am what you would call a 'halfmortal',meaning I'm half a living, breathing human, and half ghost. I don't have blood, muscles, bones, or even a heart, but people can see and communicate with us normally like you would with any other human. And before you ask,no,if you try to touch me,your hands won't go through me."

I grew more and more nervous as she explained,trembling quietly as every word registered into my brain. Okay,so she wasn't completely dead,but she still was dead. I had so many questions,but I knew it would only annoy her further if I were to ask them in this moment.  
She continued to explain about herself,and then she suddenly stopped.

"Phil,now it's the time that you must really pay attention and focus on my words. I will explain to you how it's possible to save your lover. Understood?"

I nodded,and mentally braced myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans POV

All I saw was white. Endless, blinding white. If there is a God, this must be it.

I looked down, hoping to see Phil, but guess what I saw instead?

White.

tears threatened to leave my tear sacs, but I wouldn't have it. I blinked them away, but that just made it worse.

Whilst I was strugglig with the miniscule issue of looking strong for whoever was watching, I realized something.

_I was flying._

Literally in the air, floating around. I assumed the superman position, and it worked. At least one good thing came out of this experience.

_I must be in limbo, _I thought to myself. Limbo really isn't so bad.

"This isn't limbo, foolish boy", a deafening voice said. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere, echoing off the invisible walls, and right into my eardrum.

"W-what? Who are you?" I managed to stutter.

"Don't ask questions, boy, questions are for the curious, and the curious are most often the weakest."

"Show yourself", I demanded.

The voice seemed outraged. "YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"

_Shit_. "No, but you said not to ask questions,so I couldn't _ask_ you to show yourself." I retorted. Am I being too sassy? Probably. Phil did always say I was too sassy.

The voice laughed. "I like you, boy. You're very sassy."

_Oh._

"What''s your name, boy?" It asked.

"Dan", I answered.

The next thing I knew, a figure was appearing out of nowhere.

_It was Satan._

**Hi, really sorry I havn't updated in like a year, I promise this doesn't usually happen. I've just had a lot of shit going on. I hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

Phils POV  
I looked at the woman who may be able to save the life of the person who means the world to me, or may just be a psychopath looking for a good time.  
"Phil. If we get to the head of the underworlds in time, while Dan is still in the middle-" "In the middle?", I interrupted. "Yes, in the middle. That means while his soul hasn't gone to heaven or hell yet." "Oh." "If we get to the head of the underworlds while he's still in the middle, we can save him. All we need is a sacrifice. If it's meaningful enough, they will give him back."  
"Sacrifice? Where are we going to get that?", I asked. She smiled. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect sacrifice in mind."

After Maria gave me a ride home, I tried dunking my head in the sink, just to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't.  
I went to the kitchen, where I thought I was going to get food. But when I opened the cabinet, the malteasers I had bought Dan were there, still waiting for him to discover them.  
Okay, so no food, I thought, as my nose became red and my eyes puffy. I went and logged onto my laptop, but the first thing I saw when I opened it was one of Dans first videos- his first one. Okay, so no laptop either, I thought as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I went into the bathroom, where I thought Iwould be safe from any painful memories- no, any memories at all- of Dan. What I forgot is that the razor and bottle of advil were still there, unchanged. Okay, so no ba... I couldn't take it anymore. Everything in my way was either knocked over, destroyed, or both. I screamed, and threw myself onto the glass coffee table in rage.  
This only made me angrier. Glass penetrated my skin from all angles: legs, arms, neck, stomach, everywhere; and the taste of blood soon filled my mouth. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. Not because of the glass, though. Because losing Dan was harder than I ever tought it would be.  
I managed to kneel on one knee. "Dan? If you're out there, I just want you to know that I love you. I got help, and I'm coming to get you. Once I get you out of there, we can live happily together, and there will be no need for razors and empty advil bottles. Dan? you get out of this, I think I want to marry you."


End file.
